runestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Traps
Traps are obstacles that serve as environmental hazards. These can hurt party members (or hinder them), requiring to be avoided, there are certain objectives that traps are to be avoided without getting hit at all. While players will take full damage, depending on the difficulty, Helpers will always take scratch damage from it. This article covers the traps that appear. Spike Trap Spike Traps are floor traps that erect spikes every 5 seconds, before retracting back. In certain stages, these are common requiring timing to avoid a room full of them. If hit, they'll be knocked down. Fire Trap Fire Traps are traps that breathe fire, they are always lion statues, and commonly appear in dungeons and caves. These will do damage, and inflict burn status. They are slightly hard to evade, as it only takes 2 seconds before they breathe fire again, the best way to avoid getting hit is by dodging them. Poison Pool Poison pools are stage hazards where the area is flooded with poison, they appear in forest areas. Stepping on to them will inflict poison status. Very rarely, Monsters that attempt to cross it will get poison status, but this is unlikely. Swinging Scythe Swinging Scythes are traps found in dungeons, and caves. They swing around and if hit, will inflict damage, and knock them down, timing is required to dodge them, they become a bane if there are more than one Scythes that are found together. Draining Pool Draining Pools are a pool full of black liquid found in magical areas, they are just like the poison pool, except it doesn't drain HP, but rather SP. Making them an annoyance for those that wanted to use action skills, especially on high level opponents. Poison Mushroom Poison Mushrooms are poisonous mushrooms found in forested areas, and sometimes, in caves. Touching them will inflict poison status, and act as obstacles. Poison Crystal Poison Crystals are crystal shards that contain poison, they are violet in color, and emit a small skull to signal that it's a poison. They appear in caves, and sometimes in forested areas. They inflict poison status if touched, and is an obstacle. Suit of Armor Suit of Armors are armor decorations possessed by poltergeists, and appear in castle areas. It is unknown what they will do as they do nothing if you stay around their line of sight regardless of how long it is. Swinging Mace Swinging Maces are traps found in castle and palace areas. They swing around in 360 degrees, and if hit will knock them down and do damage. The maces swing speed varies, as it either spins slowly, making them easy to dodge, or fast, making them difficult to dodge, or in normal swing speed. Dead Trees Dead Trees are trees that have died, and has a partial cut on it. They appear in mountainous areas, and sometimes on forested areas, if hit, the tree will fall down, knocking down and dealing damage to any party member unlucky to be struck by it's fall radius. Beehive On occasions, there will be trees that contain a beehive on it's trunk. If the tree containing the hive is hit, the beehive will fall down, and touching them will cause angry swarm of bees to attack, which will do damage overtime, and slows down the player's movement speed. Poison Flytrap Poison Flytraps are obstacles that appear in forested areas. They are miniature versions of the Queens, but possess pink heads, and have no eyes. They will either spit poison, or bite at them, both of which will damage and inflict poison status. Amusingly, poison flytraps will attempt to do the same thing on Monsters if they are near, however it doesn't hurt them (in fact Monsters getting hurt by flytraps is a very rare occurrence). Turret Turrets are gun emplacements that appear in industrial areas. When they spot a potential intruder, they will aim at the target and fire in a 3 round bursts, knocking them down and dealing damage. Whenever they are hit, they will flinch and then fire. Like objects, destroying them will yield small amounts of HP. Boulders Boulders are large rocks found on mountainous areas, but is also found occasionally on Chocolat's Quest on a later stage. They are found rolling down the surface, striking anyone within the boulder's way. Moles Moles are underground creatures that appear in mountainous and cave areas, but will also appear in feudal areas concealed by a pile of leaves in place of a hole. They pop out every 5 seconds, knocking down and damaging anyone if they are either standing underneath the hole, or attempts to pass through them. Antlions Antlions are insectoid beings that only appear in desert areas. They create sand pits where they will lure in potential victims and attack them. The Antlions only pop out if the victim is in the sand pit where they will draw them in and attack them, dealing damage, knocking them down, and inflicting SP Drain. The Antlion can be killed in one hit, which the sand pit will stop moving. Due to contact with Antlions dealing damage, it is not recommended to use Brawlers or Dual Blades, and mid range attackers are required to dispatch them (especially range attackers like Mage and Snipers). Laser Trap Laser Traps are traps only found in industrial areas. They fire a laser which will strike unlucky enough to pass through them. They inflict damage and cause burn status. Steam Traps Steam Traps are traps that spew out hot steam. While spewing out steam, it'll damage anyone that attempts to pass through them, and flinching them, preventing them from going further until the steam stops. Giant Piranha Giant Piranhas are a voracious fish that normally appear in the beach areas, but they can also appear in other areas with a lake in it. They jump out of the water, and gnaw at unsuspecting victims, flinching them and dealing continuous damage if they are hit by the Piranha's path. Jellyfish and Urchin Jellyfish and Urchins are sea creatures that appear in beach areas. These two are found lying on to the surface, dealing scratch damage to anyone unlucky enough to step on them. The Jellyfish will inflict shock status if stepped on, while the Urchin's won't, and will only instead deal scratch damage with no status effects. They can be killed with a single attack. SAM Sites SAM Sites are missile emplacements that commonly appear in industrial areas, though sometimes appear in non industrial areas. When spotting an enemy, a targeting reticule will appear, which marks the SAM's target, which will then slowly rotate, to the reticule's direction, and then fire volleys of missiles at that area, anyone caught in it will take damage, knocking them down, if the reticule appears while the SAM is facing that direction, the length will be shorter, or immediately fire away. SAM's are unique in that it's counted as both a trap and an enemy, as hitting them will regain SP points. Obelisk Sentries Obelisk Sentries are security emplacements that appear in advanced ruins, though they appear in other areas as an inactive unit (prior to Charlotte and Ogar's Quest). They are placed to detect intruders, and are represented by a red line of sight, which will determine the obelisk's detect radius, their line of sight varies, as it's either shorter, or longer. If any party member (except helpers) gets spotted within their line of sight, the alarm will sound and call in monsters to attack them, these monsters called by the obelisks don't count in the Defeat all enemies objective, as the traps will reset if you go to another area, and then go back to the area with tripped Sentries.